1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable having high resistance to bending, and a method for manufacturing the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional example, JP 2004-253228 A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a cable. A cable 50 as a first conventional example includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a conductor 51 in which a plurality of strands 51a are twisted, and an insulation covering 52 that covers the periphery of the conductor 51. A gap d is provided between the conductor 51 and the insulation covering 52. The insulation covering 52 is formed by extrusion in a manner as to have an inner diameter larger than the outline of the conductor 51. Namely, the insulation covering 52 is formed by tube extrusion.
The cable 50 of the first conventional example has high resistance to bending because a frictional force between the conductor 51 and the insulation covering 52 at the point of bending is small.
Patent Literature 1 also discloses, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, a cable 60 as a second conventional example in which a plurality of linear parts 53 are interposed in a gap d between a conductor 51 and an insulation covering 52. Each of the linear part 53 is in point contact with the inner surface of the insulation covering 52. The insulation covering 52 is also formed by tube extrusion.
The cable 60 of the second conventional example also has high resistance to bending as in the case of the cable 50 of the first conventional example.